


EN LO DESCONOCIDO PARA SIEMPRE

by Rukawa93



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Amor prohibido, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Genderbending, Drama, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Stockholm Syndrome, Xenophilia, lesbian escens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukawa93/pseuds/Rukawa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que hubiera sucedido si la Bestia hubiera arrebatado la lampara Wirt? ¿Que pasaría si Wirt hubiera aceptado el trato de la Bestia? ¿Que pasaría si Wirt fuera una mujer? ¿ Y que pasaría si tanto la Bestia como Wirt cayeran en el amor? Aquí se intentan contestar todas esas preguntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La victoria de la bestia

“Esto es mi culpa” se repetía Wirt dentro de su cabeza mientras que con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y gran desesperación intentaba arrancar las ramas de Noble Madera que recubrían a su hermano menor, pero la ramas eran demasiado fuerte y ella era demasiado débil.

\- No saldrá bien Wirt - comentó Beatrice llena de tristeza mientra miraba a su amiga haciendo lo imposible para salvar a su hermano.

De repente se oyó un ruido, que la hizo coger la lámpara mirar hacia atrás, “Este no es el momento” pensó mientras miraba al leñador sobre la nieve y a los luminosos ojos de la Bestia posarse sobre ella.

\- Dame mi lámpara - ordenó la Bestia.

\- Tu lámpara?

\- Ni hablar la necesitamos! - se opuso Beatrice.

\- Si me la quedo! Tenemos que llevar a Greg a casa! - respondió firme.

\- Te hermano está demasiado débil para volver a casa, pronto formará parte de mi bosque.

\- No voy a permitirlo - afirmó furiosa.

\- Como quieras, tal vez deberíamos hacer un trato.

\- Trato? - pregunto curiosa.

\- Yo puedo meter su espíritu en la lámpara, mientras la llama siga encendida él seguirá viviendo dentro, o asumes el deber de portadora de la lámpara o verás perecer a tu hermano.

Por un momento Wirt intento reflexionar que hacer, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la Bestia.

\- Ven aquí - ordenó.

\- Ah ... está bien - suspiró dándose por vencida.

\- Wirt! - se sorprendió Beatrice.

Wirt se acercó a la Bestia y dejó la lámpara en la nieve por un instante, pero por suerte su mente se aclaró en ese preciso instante.

\- Espera eso es ridículo - argumento mientras se alejaba con la lámpara de la Bestia.

\- Que?! - preguntó sorprendido, por el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha.

\- Eso es ridículo! - reitero - No pienso pasearme por estos bosque el resto de mi vida!

\- Estoy intentando ayudarte! - rugió la Bestia, sonando como si la naturaleza misma estuviera a punto de estallar.

Wirt se mantuvo firme, apretando la lámpara contra su pecho con fuerza.

\- No estás tratando de ayudar, sólo tienes alguna extraña obsesión con mantener esta lámpara encendida ... es casi como si tu alma estuviera en esta lámpara - argumento.

De repente el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y la imagen de la Bestia se distorsiono, Wirt se agarró a la lámpara con fuerza pero la manos de la bestia la agarraron y para su desgracia se llevaron la lámpara. Oyó la voz de Beatrice pero no entendió lo que decía. La Bestia tenía la lámpara, tenía que hacer algo antes de que escapara.

\- ¡Espera! - pero la Bestia ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad del bosque.

Wirt tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, la Bestia había desaparecido con la lámpara en sus manos. Ese monstruo tenía la lámpara y sin ella solo se podía ver oscuridad a su alrededor.

\- ¡Por aquí! Estamos aquí Wirt! - Oyó a Beatrice gritar a través de la oscuridad.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el sonido de la voz, casi tropezando con una raíz en el proceso. Encontró Beatrice intentaba quitar la ramas de alrededor de su hermano, pero era totalmente inútil.

“No ...”

El tocón de Noble Madera había apresurado su crecimiento, atrapando más a Greg con cada momento que pasaba. Wirt inmediatamente comenzó tirar de las ramas y a patear la base. Presa del pánico, buscó en la oscuridad de su alrededor. El leñador tenía un hacha, ¿no? Podía usarla para cortar la ramas que rodeaban a Greg.

Ni siquiera podía oír el gemido de dolor de leñador y mucho menos aún ver el hacha. “¿A qué distancia se había caído? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará encontrarla? ¿Será ya demasiado tarde para que Greg?” Se preguntó. Volvió la cabeza a su hermano, las ramas se extendían cada vez más por el cuerpo. Una nueva ronda de lágrimas inducidas por la ansiedad salió, le hicieron la visión de su hermano moribundo borrosa. “Nononono por favor no ...” suplicó en llanto.

No había más tiempo para pensar.

\- Yo lo haré !!! - gritó desesperada en medio de la en la oscuridad.

El crecimiento del árbol de Noble Madera de Greg se para en seco.

Varios segundos de completo silencio acontecieron después. Y entonces, el vacío se llenó con una oscura voz.

\- Harás el que?

Wirt se estremeció, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga y mirando hacia el abismo con los ojos enrojecidos en un último esfuerzo para buscar al menos algo de consuelo.

\- Ya ... sabes - comenzó a dilucidar -  Tú y yo sabemos lo que es realmente es esta lámpara, es necesario que el aceite de estos ... 'árboles' ... para alimentarla, para que siga encendida.

Wirt tragó con fuerza.

\- Yo ... yo te ayudaré. Voy a talar tus árboles. Voy a moler sus ramas para convertirlas en aceite para ti y alimentar tu lámpara con ella. Tu no tendrá que mentirme acerca de lo que son los árboles o lo de lo que hay en la lámpara ... sólo por favor... te suplico ... lleva mi hermano de vuelta a casa.

Otra pausa silenciosa llenó la oscuridad.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la luz volvió deslumbrando a Wirt.

La Bestia se paró frente a ella, con la linterna en la mano.

Los pequeños ojos de pájaro de Beatrice se ensancharon de horror al ver la terrible escena, se sentó completamente inmóvil en el arbolito de Noble Madera que rodeaba Greg. El leñador estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero sus ojos cansados pudieron distinguir a Wirt y la Bestia.

\- Puedes llevarte a tu hermano de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo - dijo la Bestia en un tono solemne - Pero tú no volverás con él. Tu vida a cambio de la de tu hermano.

Wirt tragó saliva con fuerza.

\- Trato ... - suspiro.

\- ¡NO! - gritó el leñador, luchando débilmente en la nieve.

La Bestia se escabulló en la oscuridad, dando una breve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Greg antes de desaparecer por completo de nuevo.

Wirt inmediatamente corrió al lado de Greg. Las ramas que previamente habían sido fuerte y llenas de vida estaban ahora muertos y quebradizas, desmoronándose bajo su tacto. Greg dio un jadeo en voz alta después de ser puesto en libertad, pero se mantuvo inconsciente, incluso mientras su hermana le dio un abrazo apretándolo con fuerza y humedecido su hombro con sus lágrimas. A Beatrice le costó encontrar algo que decir, pero lo único que consiguió fue - Wirt ...

Wirt levantó a su hermano con agotamiento, pero todavía con tenía suficiente fuerza para cargarlo en su espalda y luego recoger a la rana Jason Funderberker en con su brazo libre, Wirt miró a Beatrice - Ven con nosotros.

\- Yo ... - Beatrice miró hacia abajo - Tengo que ir a casa también y confesarle a mi familia que es mi culpa que seamos azulejos.

Sabiendo que era su señal proverbial, Wirt metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las tijeras de Adelaida.

\- Ejem - tosió mostrando las tijeras doradas.

\- Que?! - Beatrice revoloteo por la sorpresa.

\- Las tijeras, eso hará que tu familia sea humana de nuevo ¿verdad?

\- Las has tenido todo este tiempo y no habías dicho nada? - preguntó Beatrice, aún con incredulidad.

Wirt se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo ... las cogí para escapar de Adelaida y ... y entonces ... sí ... yo era estaba enojada contigo.

Beatrice no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas por más tiempo. - Oh, tú ... - Ella aterrizó en el hombro de Wirt y abrazó a su rostro con sus alas. - ... Mi maravilloso error de la naturaleza - Wirt levantó una mano para corresponder a su abrazo, y luego hizo un gesto para que ella tomara las tijeras que aún sostenía. Beatrice asintió, se secó los ojos con sus alas y agarró las tijeras con sus pequeños patas de ave antes de despegar rumbo a la oscuridad.

\- Adiós Beatrice.

\- Adiós Wirt - respondió a lo lejos.

Wirt miró hacia atrás una vez más. Luego miró en la otra dirección, los árboles se inclinaban a su lado, revelando nuevo camino. Había una pequeña luz en la distancia. Wirt suspiró. Era el camino a casa.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho ?! - el leñador gritó desde su posición en el suelo - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto te ha costado ??

Ella suspiró, esta vez con un ligero temblor. Estaba demasiado cansada para llorar de nuevo.

\- Yo sólo sé lo que ha salvado.

Comenzó su caminata por el sendero, notando después de unos pocos minutos que la luz al final comenzó a tragarlos.

Tomó una respiración profunda ...

Agarró Greg y Jason ...

Y nadó hacia arriba.

Fue sólo un momento después, un metro por debajo de la orilla que su pierna se engancharon a algo. Lanzó Greg a la superficie, intento hacer lo mismo con la rana, pero Jason nado hacia ella, supuso que la rana pensó que necesitaría más su compañía. Wirt abrazo a la rana. Luego oyó el sonido sordo de una tos que venía de su hermano poco después. Greg estaba a salvo. Estaba en casa. Wirt logró dar una pequeña sonrisa en su realización antes de lo que el agarre su pierna comenzara a arrastrarla de nuevo hacia abajo.

Por un momento una chispa de esperanza la sacudió, trató de nadar hacia arriba otra vez, con la pequeña ilusión de que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvarse a sí misma, pero ella sólo fue arrastrada hacia abajo por grandes raíces que envolvieron su cuerpo. Una sensación de falta de aire en sus pulmones la lleno, junto con la visión del túnel luminoso. Sin embargo, las dos luces brillantes al final del túnel eran nuevas.

Entonces la oscuridad volvió de nuevo.

Y entonces sintió algo ... alguien ... que la atrapaba.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que el ahogamiento no debía sentirse tan pacífico como lo hizo.

Dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

\- Adiós Greg - suspiro intentando respirar, mientras sus lágrimas eran borradas por unos dedos agrietados.

\- Adiós Wirt - sollozo Greg inconsciente desde la camilla de la ambulancia.


	2. Un trato es un trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero intentar publicar un capitulo cada domingo pero no prometo nada

Wirt abrió ligeramente los ojos. Estaba casi decepcionada de despertar. Eso probablemente habría sido lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en estas circunstancias.

Dio un lago un bostezo y se tomó un momento para estudiar su entorno. En su brazos se encontraba durmiendo la rana de Greg. Eso la apaciguó un poco. Una vez más, se encontraba en el espacio vacío de un árbol. A primera vista le pareció que era el mismo árbol que había compartido con la familia de Beatrice horas antes.

Pero entonces su nariz fue golpeada con un nocivo olor muy penetrante que acabo de despertarla. Esto definitivamente no era el árbol de la familia de Beatrice. Su árbol no olía tan exageradamente mal, era como petroleo, carne podrida y tinta de permanente, todo mezclado a la vez. La extraña textura aceitosa de la corteza también eran desconocidas y le inquietaba. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Con cuidado, se arrastró hacia la salida del hueco, al tocar la corteza del exterior sus manos se mancharon de un aceite negro y espeso. En el exterior la tormenta de nieve había cesado dejando una capa blanca que se estaba comenzando a derretirse. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero podía ver algunas luces del sol atravesar los árboles del horizonte. “ Está amaneciendo o anocheciendo? ¿Cuánto rato he estado dormida aquí dentro?” Se preguntó.

Ella trató de agarrarse lo mejor que pudo pero el aceite de la corteza la hizo resbalar haciéndola caer sobre el suelo mojado, por suerte el hueco se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo como para no hacerse un daño real. Ella se levantó algo adolorida y miró al suelo, en el pudo ver que había aplastado accidentalmente varias tortugas negras de alquitrán. Luego miró en dirección el hueco del árbol, donde salió la cabeza de Jason Funderburker , Wirt extendió los brazos invitando a saltar, la rana saltó a su cabeza haciendo que su sombrero cayera en el acto, se agachó a recogerlo y se puso el  sombrero sobre la rana “ Así no tendrás tanto frío” sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa se apagó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta donde había estado durmiendo, era un árbol de Noble Madera, era un poco más pequeño que los demás pero no por eso menos escalofriante. Wirt se fijó y se dio cuenta que el hueco en el que había descansado era la boca de la cara distorsionada del árbol. No era de extrañar que su interior oliera a cadáver putrefacto.

\- Por fin despertaste niña - habló una voz oscura conocida.

Ante el sonido de la voz, el corazón de Wirt se disparó a mil por hora. Incluso podía sentir su rana temblar de pavor sobre su cabeza. De repente estaba muy consciente de  donde se encontraba, quien le hablaba y que tipo de trato que había hecho con el dueño de la voz. “ Nooooooooooo” grito en el interior de su mente. La presión estaba pudiendo con ella, ya tenia las lagrimas apunto de salir.

\- Mírame - le ordenó la Bestia con voz demandante.

Wirt cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con la cabeza respondió una agresiva negación. No tenía valor para girarse y verle, porque si lo veía eso significaría que realmente hizo ese trato con la Bestia. Aún no estaba preparada para iniciar el trabajo. Aún era muy pronto.

\- Te he dicho ...  que me mires! - repitió furioso.

De repente, dos manos nudosas la agarraron por los hombros y le dieron la vuelta. Wirt apartó la cabeza, pero la Bestia la tomó de la barbilla y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Ella mantuvo sus los ojos firmemente cerrados, a pesar de que sus lágrimas habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas. Con desespero intento alejar a la Bestia empujando su pecho, pero el monstruo era mucho más fuerte que ella. Al ver que no podía hacer nada para que la Bestia la soltara, comenzó a sollozar de manera silenciosa.

\- Si crees que este ataque de cobardía te salvará de mí, estás muy equivocada.

Wirt negó entre sollozos - Por favor ... - imploro mirando al fin a los deslumbrantes ojos de  la Bestia - Yo ... aun no estoy lista - admitió finalmente.

\- De verdad? - preguntó apretando con más fuerza - Me pareció que estabas lista la otra vez ¿A lo mejor te arrepientes? ¿Hubieras preferido que tu hermano se convirtiera lentamente en un árbol? Porque te recuerdo que ese era mi plan inicial - comentó mientras apretaba un poco más a la chica que soltó gemido de dolor - De sus ramas hubiera obtenido suficiente aceite como para alimentar la lámpara al menos un año - añadió pensativo.

Wirt intentó apartar la mirada, pero la Bestia lo impidió cogiéndola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarle directamente.

\- Solo eres una niña mimada - resopló - He cumplido mi parte del trato, tu hermano ha vuelto a casa, te he resguardado de la tormenta y incluso he conseguido lo necesario para que cumplas tu parte del trato.

\- Lo necesario?

La Bestia le giró suavemente la cabeza hacia el suelo de donde surgieron unas tortugas negras que llevan la lámpara de la bestia, la gran hacha del leñador y una bolsa de cuero.

\- Le has robado el hacha el leñador?!

La Bestia se rió oscuramente, haciendo que Wirt tuviera un escalofrío al imaginar lo peor.

\- Has matado al leñador?! Le has convertido en un árbol de Noble Madera ?! - preguntó en shock.

\- No ... el cobarde del leñador nada más irte escapó, aunque es una pena hubiera sido un excelente combustible para la lámpara - respondió fríamente.

Wirt soltó un soplido de verdadero alivio. Entonces qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia a la bestia. La criatura pareció leer su mente y volvió a girar su cabeza esta vez en dirección al árbol. Ella examinó el árbol, le pareció como todos los demás, si no fuera porque en una de las ramas se hallaba una cinta de pelo rosa decorada con ositos “No me digas que este árbol es ...”

\- Exacto - respondió la Bestia, leyendo nuevamente sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de horror, sus manos se apretaron contra el árbol contra el que lo sostenía la Bestia. Sintió como su bilis subía hasta su garganta. Soltó un grito, luchó contra el monstruo, la Bestia la soltó haciéndola caer en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y allí vació su estómago contra la nieve. La Bestia simplemente la observó sonriendo enfermizamente.

Después de varios segundos tosiendo en seco, Wirt se incorporó y se limpió la boca con la capa. Miró de nuevo a la Bestia, con los ojos enrojecidos. - Tu ... tu me has hecho dormir ... en ... - no pudo ni acabar la frase, ese monstruo le había hecho dormir en el árbol de una niña pequeña, que ni siquiera sería más mayor que su hermano pequeño, seguramente apenas era un bebé.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido dormir en la intemperie con la nieve? - se rió la Bestia.

Wirt se arrodilló y miró hacia abajo con la esperanza de no darle a la satisfacción de verla desmoronarse. En ese momento recordó los muchos intentos que había hecho el leñador para avisarles, incluso después de destruir su molino, siguió intentado avisarles del peligro de la Bestia, es cierto que no sabía lo eran los árboles. Pero ella sí lo sabía, “ ¿Seré capaz de despedazar y moler el alma de una bebe? ” se preguntó.

La joven miró a los ojos luminosos de la Bestia - Yo ... yo no puedo cortar este árbol - susurro débilmente.

\- Lo dices como si tuviera otra opción.

\- Greg no querría que lo hiciera, el sabia que eras malvado, no puedo darte de comer el alma de esta niña.

La Bestia pasó la mano con aburrimiento por la corteza del árbol de Noble Madera - Dices que ahora no estas lista, pero con el tiempo estarás tan ansiosa como yo  por conseguir más aceite para la lámpara - con estas palabras arrancó unas ramas de donde rezumó un aceite negro y espeso.

\- No para! - grito Wirt - Y como que estaré tan ansiosa como tu?! Eso nunca! - bramo indignada.

La Bestia acercó su cara a la de Wirt  - El leñador creyó que el espíritu de su hija descansaba en la lámpara y eso era suficiente para que trabajara pasará lo que pasará, pero tu caso es diferente ...

La Bestia acarició con sus garras la mejilla de Wirt creando una pequeña herida sangrante - Eres una niña muy inteligente, demasiado inteligente, tanto que pudiste ver a través de mi artimaña - se agachó a coger su lámpara - Necesitas otro tipo de estímulo ...

\- Otro estímulo? Pero si ya hicimos un trato!

\- La confianza tiene que ganarse y si soy franco no me fió de que cumplas tu parte del trato ... sin embargo hay otro medios de persuasión.

El monstruo abrió la tapa de aceite de la lámpara y dejó caer en su interior unas gotas de la sangre de la mejilla de Wirt - Unas gotas de sangre y te sentirás tan hambrienta como yo.

\- Sangre? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido - Que me hiciste?! - interrogó mientras se tocaba la mejilla herida.

El monstruo se rió entre dientes mostrando una sonrisa brillante de media luna - Cálmate ... Ya sabes que no puedo meter otra alma en la lámpara, pero te diré que sí que puedo fusionarlas temporalmente.

La criatura puso la linterna cerca de la cara de Wirt - Cuando la lámpara esté falta de aceite, sentirás mi dolor y mi rabia, y desearás con todo tu ser su luz.

\- Y por cuánto tiempo durará eso?

\- El suficiente para que acabes amando la luz de esta lámpara.

Wirt suspiró pesadamente. Honestamente esperaba que la Bestia que haría algo como esto. A pesar de que habían llegado a un acuerdo previo, Wirt ni siquiera pensó que podía seguir adelante con su parte del trato. Pero por otro lado ¿Qué otra opción tenía? La muchacha suspiró de nuevo con pesadez y se levantó del suelo.

\- Por lo meno déjame elegir otro árbol - pidió apartando la mirada de los ojos atentos de la Bestia.

\- Me parece justo - dijo mientras colocaba las ramas anteriormente arrancadas en el interior del hueco del árbol.

\- Ven aquí - ordenó la Bestia con voz firme.

Wirt miro la Bestia de reojo. La criatura la miró con una mirada extraña, que era una mezcla entre compasión y dureza. Aunque no estaba segura ya que los ojos de la Bestia solo eran dos entradas de luz.

Luego sin más palabra la Bestia le tendió a lámpara.

Wirt simplemente la tomo.


	3. La necesidad de la luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se hable del mundo exterior la letra será en un cursiva.

_Greg se despertó de sopetón en una cama de hospital rodeado de los amigos de Wirt_.

_\- Wirt!? Donde esta Wirt!? - pregunto alterado._

_Sara la amiga que le gustaba Wirt, le abrazó llorando._

_\- Sara? Porque lloras? Donde esta Wirt?_

_\- Yo no sé si soy la persona más adecuada para decírtelo - murmuró entre sollozos._

_\- No lo entiendo ¿Decirme el que? ¿ Dónde están Wirt y Jason Funderburker?_

_\- Yo ... estoy aquí - respondió auto señalando un chico ridículamente bien vestido._

_\- No tu ...  mi hermana y nuestra rana - respondió molesto._

_Los adolescentes se quedaron en silencio no sabían cómo decirle algo tan terrible a un niño tan pequeño._

_Para la suerte de los jóvenes sus padres aparecieron dando un portazo en la habitación, la madre se lanzó contra el niño y lo abrazó fuertemente en un mar de lágrimas._

_\- Mi pequeño estas bien? - sollozo._

_\- Mama donde esta Wirt? - pregunto preocupado._

_\- Veras tu hermana ... tu hermana a ... - ella no pudo continuar y se se derrumbó en un nuevo mar de lágrimas, su marido puso su mano en su hombro de modo de consolador._

_\- Veras tu hermana .... - continuó su padre mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama - Los amigos de Wirt te encontraron a ti en la orilla del lago ..._

_\- Y Wirt? - pregunto preocupado._

_\- Vino la policía y encontraron a tu hermana en el fondo del lago - continuo._

_\- Entonces Wirt esta ..._

_\- Ella está muerta Gregori ... - lloró la madre mientras le abrazaba._

_\- Wirt no ... - rompió a llorar._

**_****_ **

Wirt aprendió en ese mismo amanecer que la Bestia repudiaba la luz del sol, no sabía si la luz del sol le dañaba como el aire nocturno a Adelaida o si es que simplemente prefería la oscuridad.

La aversión de la Bestia a la luz le permitió a Wirt alejarse de él, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Pero sabía que de algún modo en algún lugar la Bestia seguía observándola. Pero eso no le importó demasiado, ella necesitaba su espacio, sobre todo en estos momentos. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y la compañía de Jason Funderburker ya era más que suficiente. El concepto de jamás volver a la gente que amaba ya era bastante que digerir, para encima tener que sentir la acosadora presencia de la Bestia.

Wirt se colocó la bolsa por debajo de la capa y se ató la vieja hacha a su espalda. En la bolsa se encontraban tres botellitas de cristal, un embudo de metal y un tarro con una misteriosa sustancia verde brillante.

\- Y ahora qué deberíamos hacer Jason Funderburker ? - pregunto a la rana que seguía bajo su sombrero - El molino del leñador está totalmente destrozado, como se supone que haré más aceite - la rana solo cro negando con la cabeza.

La joven comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, se sentía cansada pero necesitaba hacer algo más que quedarse allí sentada en la hierba. Al cabo de una hora se encontró un cartel de madera en un árbol “Pottsfield a 1 milla”.

\- Jason es el pueblo de los esqueletos! Tu crees que encontraremos algo para hacer algo de aceite - la rana solo hizo un gesto de “no lo sé” - Supongo que hay que intentarlo.

Wirt camino en dirección al poblado y como la última vez no encontró a nadie a la vista, pero esta vez tuvo cuidado de no pisar ninguna calabaza. La muchacha caminó por el pueblo hasta que por fin vio a unos hombres calabaza trabajar en la campo.

\- Hola ... - saludo con la mano intentando ser cortés.

\- Es la la peregrina! - alertó una mujer calabaza saludándola.

Todos los esqueletos la saludaron amablemente. “Peregrina!? Como saben que eso!?” Se preguntó. En ese instante Enoch salió de el granero y giró la cabeza levemente para observarla.

\- Peregrina! Has vuelto! Es placer verte de nuevo, has venido a quedarte esta vez? - habló cogiéndole una de sus manos con una de sus cintas para luego besarla con suavidad.

\- Que haces?! - grito sorprendida apartando su mano, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

\- Solo intentaba ser educado - respondió tranquilo.

Wirt se relajó, el lugar parecía sacado de el siglo pasado, así que era posible que Enoch utilizara la educación de ese tiempo.

\- Lo siento, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa - respondió tímidamente frotándose la mano que Enoch había besado.

\- No importa es normal dado las circunstancias.

\- Circunstancias ? - pregunto curiosa

\- Hablar de eso aquí sería problemático, entra conmigo en el granero - pidió amablemente.

\- Está bien - respondió no muy segura de las intenciones del Sr. de la cosecha.

Los dos entraron en el granero, luego Enoch cerró la puerta detrás de él con suavidad haciendo crecer la inseguridad de Wirt.

\- Se que eres la nueva leñadora de la Bestia - habló calmadamente.

\- Pero ... pero cómo sabes eso?! - pregunto apunto de llorar.

\- Está bien calma - dijo mientras que con una cinta le acariciaba la mejilla - Solo yo lo se ...

\- Como? Cómo lo sabes ? - interrogó.

\- Es fácil para mí, podría distinguir el olor del aceite del árbol de Noble Madera en cualquier lugar, su olor está impregnado por toda tu capa

\- Yo ... yo no sé muy que ... - sollozo.

\- No te preocupes querida, no se lo pienso decirle a nadie sobre tu situación ¿Pero estas segura de poder hacer este trabajo? - preguntó acercandola contra él en un abrazo tranquilizador.

\- Yo no tengo más remedio, he hecho un trato con la Bestia.

\- ¿Un trato con la Bestia? Eso no es algo muy prudente.

\- Lo sé - respondió enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

\- Espero que el precio de tu alma inmortal valga la pena.

Wirt sonrió con cariño ante el recuerdo de su hermano menor.

\- Sí que ha valido la pena ...

\- Me alegra oír eso.  

Pero la conversación fue repentinamente cortada por un hombre calabaza que abrió la puerta del granero. Los dos rompieron el abrazo sorprendidos por la repentina intromisión.

\- Sr. Enoch vienen los nuevo llegados.

\- Estupendo ... peregrina quieres venir conmigo para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos llegados.

\- Wirt ... - susurro.

\- Como dices quería? - preguntó Enoch.

\- Mi nombre es Wirt ... no peregrina.

\- Esta bien Wirt, te unes a nuestra pequeña fiesta? - preguntó con su sonrisa permanente.

\- Supongo que estaría bien olvidar por un rato.

\- Perfecto ... Joshua puedes lavar la capa de nuestra invitada está hecha un desastre.

\- Por supuesto Sr.Enoch - el hombre calabaza se puso en frente a Wirt - Permítame su capa Srta.Peregrina.

\- Sí claro - respondió mientras se quitaba el hacha y la capa, y luego se la pasaba al hombre - Gracias Enoch - agradeció con timidez.

\- Es un placer.

A continuación los dos fueron al huerto de calabazas de donde salieron tres pares de esqueletos de sus respectivos hoyos, los esqueletos se vistieron con vegetales y luego se pusieron en frente de los demás para guiarlos hasta el granero. Una vez en su interior los esqueletos disfrazados se pusieron a bailar y a jugar, la fiesta era tan animada que hasta Jason Funderburker salió de debajo del sombrero de Wirt para bailar. Por su parte ella solo se sentó en una bala de heno con la lámpara de la Bestia para observar el festejo. El amanecer pronto se convirtió en atardecer y un gran dolor comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de Wirt.

\- Qué es lo que me está pasando - murmuró para sí misma tocando su frente y estómago.

Allí fue cuando se fijó en la lámpara de la Bestia, la llama de su interior había menguado considerablemente desde la noche anterior, eso le hizo recordar las palabras de la Bestia “Cuando la lámpara esté falta de aceite, sentirás mi dolor y mi rabia, y desearás con todo tu ser su luz” Wirt se encogió ante una repentina punzada de dolor “¿Eso quiere decir que la Bestia está sintiendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos?” .

\- Te encuentras bien Wirt - pregunto Enoch, que la había estado observando desde el otro lado de la sala.

\- Si ... solo es que me tengo que ir - se excuso algo sobresaltada por su repentina aparición.

\- Es una verdadera pena.

\- Si ... si que lo es - se disculpó rascándose la cabeza.

Y con esto Wirt se acercó a la pista de baile y a agarró a Jason Funderburker para luego colocarlo bajo su sombrero nuevamente.

\- Lo siento Jason pero es hora de irse - la rana solo cro con resignación.

\- Espera un momento, tengo algo para ti - la paro Enoch.

\- Oh! claro mi capa - recordó Wirt.

\- Eso es solo una parte - respondió mientras hacía un gesto hacia los hombres calabaza.

Dos de ellos se acercaron hacia ella, uno traía su capa doblada y el hacha del leñador,  mientras que el otro lleva un molino de manivela para cereales. Wirt se puso su capa y se ató el hacha.

\- Gracias Enoch - agradeció - Y esto? Es para mi? - pregunto cogiendo el pequeño molino.

\- Si creo que esto hará mas fácil tu trabajo - afirmó la gran calabaza de manera sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias Enoch - se reverencio la joven.

\- No hay ningún problema, espero que nos veamos pronto - se despidió agitando una de sus verdes cintas.

\- Eso espero yo también - sé despido con una sonrisa y metiendo el molino en su bolso.

Wirt camino hacia el lugar donde anteriormente había hablado con la Bestia, el dolor era cada vez más punzante y la falta de alimento en su estómago no lo hacía mejor. Llegó al lugar justo cuando el sol se acaba de poner, se sentó en la hierba fresca a descansar y espero en silencia varios minutos hasta que las garras de la Bestia se posaron en sus hombros.

\- Has estado mucho tiempo fuera - gruñó la Bestia, apretando sus hombros con más fuerza - Has estado descuidando tus deberes.

Wirt luchó por su agarre y se dio la vuelta para mirar los ojos de la Bestia - Eh tenido un día duro vale?! - resopló agitada mientras se sacaba el molino del bolso - Yo no he olvidado nada ... quién podría - comentó débilmente.

\- Oh ~ - soltó la Bestia con gran interés - Supongo que no los has estado descuidando los después de todo - Volvió su vista sobre Wirt para disfrutar de el malestar y la ira que brillaba en sus ojos - Estás temblando? - le pregunto sonriente.

\- No por ti - respondió molesta.

La bestia se río bajo, luego se acercó al árbol y sacó las ramas que había metido en la boca del arbol pequeño en la noche anterior.

\- Eso lo podemos arreglar

\- Te dije que no ...

\- No tienes otra opción niña - silbó la Bestia con un tono de enojo, enviando un tremendo escalofrío por la columna de Wirt.

\- La lámpara necesita más aceite, si te resistes a hacerlo el dolor solo irá a peor, además ... - bajo su tono unas octavas haciendo su voz más suave y tranquilizadora - Sólo serán unas pocas ramas, el árbol seguirá en pie - luego su voz se volvió acusadora - Recuerda tu promesa.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la Bestia tenía razón. Ese era su trabajo y la Bestia había cumplido con su parte. Además los espasmos de dolor cada vez eran más fuertes y estaba empezando a volverse loca por culpa del daño. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de abatimiento y cerró los ojos con calma - Esta bien...

Colocó la linterna a su lado y luego tomó las ramas de la mano de la Bestia, suspiró con desánimo y colocó el molino en frente. Necesitaba calmarse para lo que iba hacer.

Luego sacó de su bolso una de las botellas de vidrio que colocó en la salida del molino, después rompió las ramas y las colocó en la entrada. No se podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y comenzó a dar vueltas a la manivela.

Las ramas se rompieron haciendo un ruido enfermizo al molerse, el aceite empezó a salir al otro lado, llenó la botella por completo con el líquido y luego la tapo. Repitió el proceso hasta llenar las tres botellas.

Después de acabar con su tarea se guardó el molino en el bolso, aproximo la lámpara y se la colocó en el frente. Examinó por unos segundo uno de los frascos, desenrosco la tapa y colocó el embudo metálico en el depósito de aceite de la lámpara.

Wirt sintió como la Bestia se sentaba detrás de ella y le agarraba sus hombros de nuevo, esta vez con emoción. Entre el aliento de la Bestia en su hombro y el terrible acto que está a punto de cometer se sentía como si estuviera apunto de llorar o vomitar. Posiblemente iba hacer ambas cosas. Queriendo terminar de una vez vertió el líquido en el depósito de la lámpara.

No había esperado que una ola de alivio invadiera todo su ser, tampoco esperaba que la Bestia la apretara más contra él, finalmente sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Pudo oír a la Bestia soltar un leve gemido de placer en su oído. Sintió como el dolor desaparecía y que era remplazado por una razaga de placer. Luego noto como la Bestia la soltaba para ponerse de pie, de inmediato posó su brillante mirada sobre la joven. Wirt le devolvió la mirada, notando que los ojos de la Bestia ahora eran mucho más brillantes que antes.

\- Buena chica - elogio acariciando su cabeza.

Un segundo después Wirt se desmayó sobre la hierba.


	4. Realidades ficticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realmente siento haber tardado pero estoy tan ocupada espero sacar el siguiente pronto pero no lo puedo asegura.  
> Ah aqui es donde la cosa se pone algo picante.  
> Espero que os guste!

\- Wirt?

\- Wirt?! - la llamó una voz femenina

La nombrada entreabrió los ojos para ver quien la llamaba, al principio solo era un borrón, pero pronto se aclaró revelando que la persona que la llamaba era Sara que se encontraba tumbada junto a ella en la cama de su cuarto, tapada con las mantas y la luz de la habitación apagada.

\- Wirt por fin - declaró con voz melosa abrazándose con cariño.

Wirt se puso nerviosa Sara nunca la había abrazado hasta ahora, su piel se sentía tan suave y cálida, Wirt se perdió en hilo de esos pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que las dos se encontraban completamente desnudas.

\- Sara!? Qué está pasando? Por qué estamos desnudas? - preguntó totalmente avergonzada.

\- Pero como eres cariño - se rió colocándose encima de ella.

\- No ... no entiendo

\- Estas muy rara ... estás demasiado estresada ... deja que yo solucione eso - dijo besando su cuello suavemente.

\- Mmmm ... - gimió cerrando los ojos.

Sara beso su cuello para luego besar sus mejillas y comenzar a pasar sus dedos por su abdomen.

\- Sara ... - suspiró débilmente, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sara desde que la conoció en sexto curso y a hora ella la estaba tocando de esa forma tan exquisita, todo era tan maravilloso casi parecía irreal.

\- Qué te pasa Wirt no es esto lo que querías? - preguntó con voz grave, mientras la miraba con intensidad agarrando con fuerza un mechón de su pelo.

\- Que? - algo fallaba, algo andaba mal, la imagen está comenzando a distorsionarse.

En en ese momento Wirt abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Sara, que en ese momento brillaban con intensidad igual que lo hacían los de la  ... “Nononono esto no puede ser verdad” se dijo a sí misma.

\- No!!! - grito.

Y entonces fue cuando Wirt despertó sobresaltada, el sudor frío corría por su frente y la Bestia se encontraba encima de ella con un mechón de su pelo en la mano.

La Bestia se apartó de la joven en silencio, dándole algo sitio para respirar, Wirt miró a su alrededor, aún estaba en el bosque, era de noche, la Bestia se encontraba a su derecha con la lampa en la mano, y Jason Funderburker junto a sus cosas a la izquierda.

\- Qué estabas haciendo?! - exigió Wirt a la Bestia.

\- Solo estaba mirándote, te verías tan bien rodeada de ramas de Noble Madera - contesto como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ella no quería saber nada de eso, se sentía agotada y se moría de hambre. Cogió a Jason Funderburker que lo había estado mirando con preocupación y lo metió en su bolso. Luego se levantó tambaleándose, siguió hasta que se desplomó contra un árbol, justo fuera del rango de la luz de la lámpara.

Y allí con su rostro pegado a la corteza del árbol, se se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva. No eran lágrimas silenciosas pero tampoco eran gritos. Era más bien como el berreo de un niño pequeño cuando se pierde y no encuentra a su madre. El arrepentimiento de sus actos la estaba golpeando más que nunca hasta el momento.

Su vida en el mundo terrenal podría haber sido buena. Si ella no hubiera sido tan insegura y cobarde, si no hubiera llevado a su hermano al otro lado del muro. Las cosas le podrían haber ido bien, podría haberse disculpado con Greg y su padrastro por todas las cosas malas que dijo de ellos. Pero lo que más le dolía con diferencia era no haberle dicho a su hermano lo mucho que lo quería y lo orgullosa que estaba de ser su hermana mayor.

“Ya no puedo ...” Se dijo a sí misma “Ya no puedo hacer nada ... es demasiado tarde para todo eso”

Se estiró del pelo y gritó con nuevas lágrimas de dolor.

Nunca le podría pedir a Sara una cita, nunca daría su primer beso, ni tampoco compartiría su primera vez. Jamas volvería a ver a su familia o amigos. No habría más de sus libros y películas favoritas, tampoco podría escuchar la música que tanto amaba. No podría ver a Greg crecer, ni tampoco crear su propia familia como siempre había soñado. Jamas podría ser la gran poeta que siempre quiso ser.

“Demasiado tarde nada de eso sucederá jamas, ya no hay vuelta atrás”

Se quedo llorando contra el árbol por lo que parecieron horas, pero eso no le importaba tampoco, no era como si tuviera algo importante que hacer. Después de un largo rato tiempo su ojos se secaron y finalmente dejó de temblar. Su dolor era aún fresco, abrumador y dolorosos, pero ya no podía llorar más. No por ahora por lo menos.

Antes de llegar a lo Desconocido se habría auto consolado con algunos poemas, su mente era como una biblioteca desordenada llena de poemas, citas y reflexiones. Y eso aunque no tuviera sentido para los demás, esa biblioteca mental la ayudaba a sanar las heridas de su corazón. Para su desgracia por el momento su biblioteca metal se encontraba calcinada y entre los restos sólo se podían encontrar fragmentos olvidados de poesías que hablan de muerte y soledad.

“La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente dijo Carmen Martín Gaite”

“Que razón”

\- Quien es Sara? - preguntó la Bestia.

Ella se no se volteo, pero podía sentir la mirada de la criatura intentando escudriñar su mente, con su lámpara en la mano. El era la última cosa que quería ver en ese momento. Seguramente habría pronunciado el nombre de Sara mientras dormía ahora la Bestia tenía curiosidad por ella. “Genial” pensó.

\- Nadie importante

\- ¿De verdad? Pero pronunciaste su nombre con tanto cariño - casi podía sentir la sonrisa de la Bestia ampliándose.

La criatura tenía la mala costumbre de usar cualquier secreto personal suyo para controlarla, eso lo había aprendido por las malas. Lo había hecho con el leñador y incluso lo había hecho con el pobre Greg. Ella sabía que era una mala idea contestarle, pero sus emociones se sentían a flor de piel y no estaba en buenas condiciones mentales para poner algo de resistencia. La Bestia lo sabía y Wirt sabía que lo sabía.

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos - Asumo que una amiga - la Bestia acercó la lámpara a Wirt que seguía de espaldas - Era alguien especial? Otra alma descarriada como el patético de tu hermano ....

Finalmente Wirt se volteo con rabia para ver a la Bestia, sus ojos volvían a estar empañados por sus lágrimas - Solo ... déjame ... en paz - gruñó.

Wirt arrebato la lámpara de la mano de la Bestia con brusquedad. Luego se levantó para alejarse lo más posible de la Bestia. El monstruo solo observo su huida con el ceño fruncido.

La joven caminó por la oscuridad por un largo rato, su estómago estaba comenzando a sonar y el camino se estaba comenzando a hacer cada vez más pedregoso.

\- Creo que no ha sido buena idea irse, esto está muy oscuro - declaró a la rana que estaba sacando la cabeza por la abertura del bolso.

De repente una de las piedras del camino cedió haciéndola resbalar por una loma, para su suerte era bastante baja, así que no sufrió ningún daño.

\- Jason estás bien! - preguntó a la rana que sacó su cabeza del bolso y asintió en respuesta - Puff menos mal - suspiró.  

Luego miró a la lámpara, para su suerte su luz era a un brillante, pero se había ensuciado con un poco de barro. Rápidamente con la poca tela limpia de su capa limpio el barro de la lámpara.

\- Si la Bestia se entera se enfadara conmigo - comentó temerosa de la posible reacción de la criatura, sabía muy bien que a la Bestia no le gustaría saber que la luz de la luz de la lámpara había corrido el peligro de apagarse.

\- Wirt? Eres tu? - preguntó repentinamente una linda voz de mujer.

\- Quien es? - demandó ya que solo podía ver una figura oscura en medio de la noche.

\- Soy yo Wirt ... soy Lorna - informó mientras se acercaba más para que viera su rostro.

\- Oh Lorna! Me alegro de que seas tú - dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazarla.

Lorna regreso su abrazo con cariño, ahora su aspecto era mucho más saludable que cuando la había conocido, su piel antes pálida como la tiza ahora tenía un precioso color rosado.

\- Wirt que te ha pasado? Estás toda cubierta de barro - preguntó mientras se limpiaba el delantal.

\- Me caído por la loma - respondió sonrojada por la vergüenza.

\- Será mejor que vengas a bañarte a mi casa - le dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias... - en ese momento el ruido de su estómago muerto de hambre entró haciéndose oír con fuerza - Lo ... lo siento - se disculpó abochornada.

\- No hay ningún problema, la Tía Susurros y yo tenemos bastante comida - comunicó creando una leve sonrisa en la boca de Wirt.

Las dos jóvenes caminar unos minutos hasta encontrarse con la vieja casa de madera de la extraña Tía Susurros, Lorna abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Wirt.

\- Tía Susurros ya he vuelto y he traído a Wirt conmigo! - anuncio.

\- Oh querida qué placer es volver a verte ... - la mujer se quedó mirándola por un instante en absoluto silencio - Pero mi niña, que es lo que te a pasado? - Wirt intentó contestar pero enseguida fue interrumpida por la anciana - Bueno eso no es importante lo importante es limpiarse de inmediato ... mmm ... dónde lo habré dejado - hablo mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de una cómoda.

\- Señora por favor no hace falta nada - dijo mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

\- No digas tonterías niña - le rebatió mientras seguía buscando entre los cajones - Oh aquí está! - exclamó mientras sujetaba lo que parecía una pequeña nube gris que intentaba escapar de la mano de la mujer.

\- Será mejor que yo lleve esto - dijo Lorna mientras cogía la lámpara y se apartaba de ella.

\- Que?! Porque?! Espera?!

Pero ya era tarde la Tía Susurros le había lanzado la nueve que enseguida se extendió y la rodeo como la haría una serpiente, después de la nube comenzó a salir agua mezclada con jabón. Wirt se quedó parada en medio de la salada totalmente empapada. Pero rápidamente la nube se arremolino por encima de su cabeza, para que posteriormente de su interior saliera una gran ráfaga de aire caliente, de repente el viento se paró en seco y la nube volvió a la mano de la bruja.

\- Bien ya estas toda limpia - sentenció alegremente la anciana.

\- Puff me alegro de haber sobrevivido - suspiro mientras intentaba coloca la punta de su sombrero, pero tenía razón su ropa se encontraba como recién comprada - Y tu como estas Jason Funderburker ? - preguntó abriendo la tapa de su bolso, la rana cro con afirmación pero su cara reflejaba que el proceso le había mareado bastante.

\- Toma tu lámpara - le dijo Lorna mientras se la pasaba, sus manos se tocaron haciendo que las mejillas de ambas se llenará rubor.

\- Gracias - contestó con el sonrojo aun visible.

Wirt se acercó la lámpara a la cara, suspiro de alivio al ver que la luz seguía intacta, después de todo su trabajo era mantener la llama viva.

\- Quieres comer algo, tengo algo de de guiso de conejo en el puchero - le comento Lorna mirando hacia la gran olla que se encontraba calentándose el el fuego de la chimenea de piedra.

\- Eso estaría bien - agradecido mientras se tocaba el estomago.

La bruja se acercó con un cuenco hacia el puchero y sirvió una generosa ración del contenido en el.

\- Ten querida, que estás en los huesos - comentó la anciana mientras le ofrecía el cuenco y le señalaba una silla que se encontraba cerca de una mesa.

\- Gracias - agradeció sentándose y empezando a comer.

Wirt comió rápido y en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Lorna y su tía. Después de dos días sin comer ese guiso le pareció lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, casi quería llorar de pura alegría.

\- Puedo pedir un poco más? - pidió al acabar mostrando su plato vacío.

\- Claro que sí cariño - respondió la anciana llenando de nuevo el cuenco vacío.

\- Por cierto Wirt y tu hermano Greg? - pregunto Lorna sobresaltadola.

Wirt se quedó en silencio mirando el plato que la bruja había puesto ante ella. No podía decirle a Lorna que ahora trabajaba para la Bestia, ella la odiaría y tampoco decirle que Greg se había vuelto a casa solo, no era creíble. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería mentir, mentir a ella y a cualquier otra persona que preguntara por su hermano de nuevo. “Esto será lo mejor, para todo el mundo y para mi misma” se intentó autoconvencer.

\- Wirt? - preguntó la joven sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Si ... lo siento Lorna - se disculpó mostrando su tristeza - Greg ... ha, ha muerto - mintió comenzando a comer.

\- Oh yo lamento oír eso y ... que ... qué fue lo que le paso?

\- Fue durante la tormenta de nieve ... el se cayo ... y una piedra le abrió la cabeza ... no puede encontrar ningún médico a tiempo - se inventó sobre la marcha, mientra tomaba otra cucharada del guiso.

\- Lo siento Wirt, él era un niño muy bueno - intento reconfortarle con un abrazo.

\- Si lo era - dijo devolviendole el abrazo - Está bien, estaré bien, solo necesito un tiempo - explicó fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Pobre niña ¿y tus padres?¿y tu familia? - preguntó la tía Susurros acariciando su mano.

\- No, nosotros no tenemos padres.

\- Pero vosotros no queríais volver a casa? - pregunto Lorna sentándose a su lado.

\- Si bueno, yo solo quería llevar a Greg de vuelta a la casa de acogida, pero por mi parte sin Greg no tengo lugar al cual volver - continuó inventando - Lo siento pero yo ... preferiría no hablara sobre ello.

\- Lo comprendo, podemos hablar de otras cosas.

\- Como que?

\- Bueno ... ehm ... has leído algo interesante últimamente?

Wirt sonrió agradecida por tener que dejar su mentira atrás, en verdad si tenia que elegir preferiría no tener que mentir a nadie, pero era evidente que a veces es necesario mentir para proteger a los que uno quiere.


	5. Problemas oníricos

**** Durante dos hora Lorna y Wirt estuvieron hablando sobre los varios de decenas de libros que habían leído entre las dos. Cada vez se hacia mas tarde y el sueño comenzaba hacer mella en las dos jóvenes. Ya cansada Lorna bostezo sonoramente llamando la atención de la Tía Susurros que hasta el momento se había dedicado a tejer en su mecedora en silencio.

\- Creo que es hora de ir a la cama mi niña.

\- Si, la verdad es que estoy cansada.

\- O si lo siento, se ha hecho tardísimo será mejor que me vaya ya - se disculpó Wirt lo más educadamente posible.

\- Wirt si tu no tienes ... bueno si no tienes donde dormir esta noche ... pues ya sabes ... te podrías quedar esta noche a dormir - manifestó la morena tímidamente - Puede tita?

\- Por su puesto mi niña - respondió sonriente.

\- Es muy amable por tu parte Lorna pero no es necesario - se negó, en verdad lo último que quería era que su presencia las pusiera en el punto de mira de la Bestia.

\- No es ningún problema, vamos solo sera una noche.

\- Lorna yo ...

\- Además yo ... siempre he querido dormir con una amiga - confesó ruborizándose.

\- Esta bien .. pero solo esta noche - suspiro derrotada.

\- Que bien! - exclamó abrazándola.

Wirt se sonrojo con fuerza.

\- Bueno vámonos a la cama mi habitación está allí - dijo señalando una puerta cercana a la chimenea - Buenas noches tita.

\- Buenas noches señora.

\- Buenas noches niñas - se despidió sonriendo.

Lorna arrastró a Wirt de la mano hasta el interior de la habitación. Al parecer desde que el espíritu diabólico la abandonó se había vuelto más valiente y atrevida.

La habitación era humilde como el resto de la casa. En el cuarto solo había la cama, un escritorio con libros viejos, una mesita, una cómoda y un biombo. La morena encendió la vela de la mesilla de noche, para luego acercarse a la cómoda y sacar dos prendas blancas.

\- Toma este es para ti - dijo ofreciéndole un camisón largo antiguo.

\- Oh yo creo que prefiero dormir con lo puesto.

\- Estas segura no crees que estaría más cómoda con esto.

\- Estaré bien no te preocupes.

\- Esta bien como quieras - suspiro - Yo me voy a cambiar, tu puedes dejar tu cosas en la percha de la puerta - explicó poniéndose detrás del biombo.

“ Se está desnudando” pensó avergonzada mientras veía la sombra de su amiga desnudarse a través del papel del biombo. Durante unos segundos Wirt se quedó mirando la excitante imagen en silencio “¿Sabrá que la estoy mirando?” esa pregunta la azotó haciéndola reaccionar. Finalmente colgó su capa, sombrero y bolso en la percha. Luego coloco la hacha contra la pared y la lámpara sobre el escritorio con suavidad

\- Y tú has ido a dormir a casa de alguna amiga alguna vez? - pregunto Lorna saliendo ya vestida por detrás del biombo.

\- Si, alguna vez cuando era pequeña, de donde soy a eso se le llama fiesta de pijamas - explico mientras sacaba a Jason Funderburker del bolso.

\- Suena divertido - confesó sonriendo metiéndose en la cama.

\- Si es bastante divertido, aunque no siempre lo es cuando se está con los amigos - aclaro - ¿Por cierto te importa si duerme con nosotros? - pregunto mostrando la rana que al instante cro haciéndose notar.

\- Claro cuando más seamos mejor no?

\- Sí claro - respondió feliz quitándose las botas.

\- Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos ya - propuso apagando la vela - Apagas la de la lámpara por favor?

Wirt se quedó parada en silencio por un instante “Y ahora como le explico que no la puedo apagarla” dudo durante unos instantes más hasta que una idea llego a su mente. No iba quedar bien, ni le hacía gracia pero era lo único que tenía posibilidades de funcionar.

\- No puedo, yo en realidad le temo ala oscuridad - mintió avergonzada.

\- De verdad?

\- Si lo siento, pero si quieres pongo la luz contra la pared y así no habrá tanta - explico poniendo el foco cara a la pared.

\- Esta bien, pero ven ya a la cama - bostezo poniéndose cara a la pared.

Wirt entró en la cama y se tapó con la manta. Jason Funderburker por su parte se puso a los pies de la cama y se tapó con la manta de las chicas. La leñadora sonrió “Supongo que no sabe que el objetivo de dormir con amigas no es dormir si no hablar, aunque a lo mejor es mejor así, realmente necesito una noche de descanso sin la mirada acosadora de la Bestia”  pensó con un bostezo

\- Buenas Jason Funderburker, buenas noches Lorna - la rana cro en respuesta.

\- Buenas noches Wirt - respondió medio dormida.

Lorna se durmió casi al instante y poco después la siguió Wirt que se había quedado en silencio mirando el techo. 

En sus sueños apareció en medio del agua, por un momento pensó que se ahogaría. Sin embargo cuando apenas quedaba aire en sus pulmones consiguió subir a la superficie. Durante unos segundos la castaña se dedicó a reconocer el terreno el cual le sonó enseguida cuando vio un tren pasar por unas vías al lado de un muro. 

\- Es el muro! Estoy en casa! - exclamó extasiada.

Wirt nado lo más rápido que puedo hasta la orilla. Una vez salió del agua se dio cuenta que no lleva nada de ropa.

\- Y mi ropa?! Dónde está mi ropa?! - preguntó alterada.

\- Está aquí - advirtió una voz.

La joven leñadora se giró hacia la voz para encontrarse con Lorna que también estaba desnuda.

\- Está aquí - repitió señalando una roca cercana que efectivamente tenía su ropa y la de Lorna encima.

\- Lorna porque estamos estamos desnudas?! - pregunto avergonzada, sin saber qué era lo que pasaba pasando.

\- Pues porque estamos nadando?

\- Nadando? Que? No! Tengo que ir a casa a ver a Greg!

Wirt se giró y corrió hacia la roca con la ropa, pero a mitad de camino fue detenida por la mano de la morena que la había agarrado de la muñeca.

\- Greg está bien, está en casa con vuestro padres - intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Pero como sa ... 

Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase porque los labios de Lorna se pegaron a los suyos. Los pensamiento anteriores de Wirt desaparecieron mientras Lorna volvía el beso más fogoso. Luego la morena comenzó a besar y morder su oreja suavemente provocándole un agradable escalofrío.

\- Vamos Wirt no crees que nos lo pasaremos mejor aquí? - pregunto arrastrándola hacia el lago de nuevo.

Wirt asintió tímidamente “Bueno si Greg está en casa, no creo que pase nada por quedarme un poco más” pensó con la mente nublada por la lujuria. Las dos se metieron en el agua y nadaron un rato, allí Lorna volvió a besar a la castaña. Se besaron llenas de pasión, la morena bajo su dedos por el abdomen de Wirt hasta llegar a su intimidad y allí comenzó acariciar sus labios interiores.

\- Ah Lorna! - gimió sorprendida cerrando los ojos por el placer.

\- Verdad que se esta mejor aqui mi tortuguita? - preguntó con una voz siniestra. 

\- Lorna?

Wirt abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara del demonio que había tenido a Lorna poseída cuando se habían conocido.

\- Espera no! Suéltame! Socorro! 

\- Qué te ocurre mi tortuguita? - cuestiono dejándola de tocar para agarrar con sus manos sus muñecas y acercando su cara a la suya.

\- Por favor ayuda ... - suplico paralizada por el miedo.

\- No te preocupes quedaras tan bien con los otros huesos - susurro seductoramente en su oído.

\- No ...

De repente algo la arrastró hacia el fondo. Unas ramas la habían agarrado por el tobillo y  ahora la tiraban hacia el fondo del lado.

\- No te dejaré ...  - se escuchó en su mente una oscura voz conocida. 

Una sensación de presión en el pecho no la dejaba respirar, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Unos segundos antes de desmayarse, pudo jurar que había visto dos túneles de luz entre la oscuridad del fondo del lago.

Y así de repente se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor frío. La presión en el pecho continuaba estando allí, buscó con la mirada que era lo que pasaba y se encontró con la cabeza de Lorna sobre ella. Wirt se asustó un poco por culpa de la pesadilla y la empujo lejos. Por suerte no se despertó “Parece que tiene el sueño pesado”. La leñadora miró hacia lámpara que seguía encendida pero con una luz menos intensa que cuando se había dormido “Entre la Bestia y estas malditas hormonas adolescentes no hay manera de tener un sueño decente” se quejo mentalmente “Será mejor que me vaya ahora” pensó al sentir las punzadas de dolor distintivas de la falta de aceite en la lámpara.

Wirt se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su anfitriona. Se enfundo las botas, se puso las cosas de la percha, metió a Jason Funderburker a un dormido en el bolso, se ató el hacha a la espalda y agarró la lámpara. Mientras hacía esto último se fijó que en el escritorio había una pluma y papel, así que se decidió a dejarle un mensaje.

_ Lo siento, me a surgido un imprevisto en mitad de la noche. Pero espero que nos volvamos a ver en pronto. A sido divertido. Gracias por todo. _

_ Un beso, tu amiga Wirt. _

Dejo la nota sobre el escritorio. Y muy sigilosamente se escabulló por la puerta. En el salon pudo oír los ronquidos de la Tía Susurros que venían de la habitación del desván. Con cuidado de no despertarla cruzó la sala en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta, luego salió por la puerta cerrándola con cuidado.

\- Este para siempre se me va hacer eterno - suspiró apoyándose en la puerta.

Finalmente Wirt se puso a caminar por el bosque sin rumbo. Después de unos minutos se paró en medio de un claro. El dolor de la falta de aceite estaba volviendo loca. Se sentó sobre la hierba suave y dejó la lámpara en el suelo. Luego con cuidado de no despertar al batracio de su bolso sacó el embudo metálico y los dos frascos. Y con mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una gota empezó a meter el aceite en el interior de la lámpara. El dolor desapareció al instante dejando paso a una gran ola de placer. El deleite fue tal que no pudo a resistirse a introducir el aceite del segundo frasco.

\- Oh no ahora tendré que talar un árbol - se apeno al ver que el aceite se había terminado.

\- Si, una pena - dijo una voz burlona conocida.

Wirt se giró a ver al dueño de la voz. Era la Bestia que ahora salía de entre los árboles del bosque para acercarse a ella. 

\- Me estabas espiando?

\- En realidad vine, cuando sentí que alimentaban la lámpara.

\- Mmm ... 

\- Hay algo que quieras decir?

\- No ... solo es que ... no consigo dormir bien ... ¿Tu no tendrás nada que ver verdad? - interpelo pensativa, mientras volvía meter las cosas en el bolso.

\- Soy poderoso, pero no se como entrar en el mundo de los sueños, por lo menos aun no.

\- Eso es bueno - suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas?¿Acaso sueñas conmigo? - adivino.

\- Si! Tu conviertes mi sueños en pesadillas! - confesó molesta sin saber porque.

La Bestia se quedó en silencio unos instantes sin, de una manera o otra el comentario de Wirt había conseguido molestarle. Pero por supuesto jamás iba a mostrar que los comentarios de la muchacha había conseguido perturbarlo.

\- Me siento halagado - se rió.

\- Déjame en paz ...

Para la Bestia eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con brusquedad giro a Wirt y la puso cara a cara.

\- No me retes niña, no es algo prudente - advirtió sujetándola con fuerza por los brazos.

\- Lo .. lo siento - se disculpó, la Bestia la estaba apretando con mucha fuerza - Por favor suéltame - imploro apartando la vista de sus cegadores ojos.

La Bestia soltó a la muchacha con resignación.

\- Te recuerdo que eres de mi propiedad - señaló.

\- Si, yo lo sé, lo siento de verdad - se volvió a disculpar, tocando sus brazos a hora amoratados con las huellas de la Bestia.

\- Eso está mejor - sonrió - Y ahora dime donde has estado - pidió intentando olvidar la actitud rebelde de la adolescente.

\- Solo eh estado con una amiga.

\- Amiga? Tienes una amiga? - preguntó con verdadero interés.

\- Si ¿Acaso no puedo?

\- Si, si que puedes, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras hagas tu trabajo.

\- Entonces no te importa lo que haga mientras tale los árboles y me ocupe de la lámpara para ti?

\- La tristeza y la soledad parecen debilitar a los humanos, así que mientras cumplas tus obligaciones no me interpondré en tu vida, solo pido que cuides de ti, no necesito una leñadora que no pueda trabajar por enfermedad o por estar herida - se explicó en tranquilidad.

Wirt bostezo, realmente apenas había dormido en casa de Lorna. Ya no quería hablar mas con la Bestia su voz era demasiado relajante.

\- Será mejor que descanses mañana tendrás tu primer árbol.

Wirt se tumbó en la hierba dispuesta a dormir.

\- Esta bien, supongo que he de resignarme a lo inevitable - susurro audiblemente, mientras algunas lágrimas fugaces caían de sus ojos, antes de caer en un sueño profundo. 

Esa noche la Bestia se dedicó a velar por su sueño en absoluto silencio, mientras se deleitaba con el pensamiento de que finalmente había conseguido que su leñadora comenzará a trabajar en serio “Supongo que esto es un comienzo” pensó acariciando su cabello .


	6. Nos volvemos a encontrar

Wirt se levantó en la siguiente mañana cuando el sol ya había llegado a su punto álgido. Abrió los ojos cansados, molestos por la luz cegadora del sol. Parecía que iba a ser un día cálido. Por unos segundos observó sus alrededores, no parecía que la Bestia estuviera en los alrededores. De repente el estómago de Wirt se quejo apartando sus pensamientos.

\- Craoack! - se hizo oír Jason Funderburker intentando llamar la atención de la muchacha.

La leñadora se giró a mirar a su rana que ahora se encontraba bien despierta y al lado de una pila de manzanas rojas.

\- Y estas manzanas? - se preguntó a sí misma - Has visto quién ha sido Jason Funderburker? - interpelo sintiéndose absurda por preguntar a una rana “Aunque ahora bien esta rana sabe cantar” reflexiono intrigada por la inteligencia del batracio.

Jason Funderburker pareció entenderla, porque cogió dos ramitas del suelo y se las puso en la cabeza como si fuera un ciervo.

\- La Bestia? La Bestia me a dejado comida? - cuestionó sorprendida.

La rana asintió con fuerza.

\- Bueno ayer noche dijo que no necesitaba una leñadora que no pudiera trabajar, así que supongo que lo único que hace es procurar que esté fuerte para hacer mis deberes.

Wirt cogió una de las manzanas y comenzó a comer, la verdad es que le parecieron realmente las más deliciosas que había probado hasta la fecha. Al final se comió todas las manzanas del montón mientras observaba Jason Funderburker atrapar moscas en una charca cercana. Una vez hubo acabado decidió que era momento de ponerse en pie y seguir su camino. Se acercó a la rana la cogió y la metió de nuevo en el bolso.

\- Hoy debería cortar un árbol de Noble Madera para la Bestia, se lo prometí, se que es algo horrible pero ... tengo que hacerlo, no hay otra opción y si no lo hiciera yo estoy segura de que encontraría a otro leñador al que embaucar y en ese caso yo no sé qué sería de mí - se excusó ante el batracio.

Jason Funderburker solo se quedo en silencio observando a la muchacha luchar contra su dilema moral.

Los dos caminaron durante al menos una hora, hasta que Wirt se paró en seco a observar su alrededor “Estoy segura que ya estado por aquí alguna vez” pensó forzando su memoria. Durante varios segundos estuvo buscando cualquier cosa que le indicará en qué lugar se encontraba, ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando a lo lejos escucho una música que le resultaba familiar.

\- Esa cancion? Esa no es la canción que compuso Greg en la escuela de la Sra. Langtree?

La rana sacó su cabeza del bolso y asintió felizmente haciendo señas para que la llevara al colegio.

Wirt aceleró el ritmo y camino veloz hasta llegar al pabellón donde los animales de la escuela tocaban la alegre melodía de Greg. La leñadora no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que volvían hacer una recolecta, después de todo en un lugar como “en lo desconocido” nunca dejan de pasar cosas.

\- Wirt eres tu? - preguntó la Sra. Langtree, saliendo de entre la multitud de espectadores - Cuánto tiempo querida - saludando amablemente.

\- Tampoco tanto Sra. Langtree - respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Había casi corrido hacia la música y ahora que estaba en el lugar, preferiría no haber ido, la canción la hacía sentir una gran nostalgia por su hermano menor.

\- Y Greg? No está contigo?

La pregunta golpeó a Wirt como si de un puñal se tratara. Lo único que quería hacer es dejar de pensar en su hermano y en las cosas que había tirado por la borda por culpa de ese estúpido trato con la Bestia, pero no, la gente tenía que seguir asediando con el donde estaba Gregory.

\- Sra. Langtree, Greg murió en una tormenta de nieve de hace unos días, el cayo y se golpeó la cabeza - mintió apenas sin pensar.

La mujer se tapó la boca sorprendido y luego posó su otra mano en su hombro de forma consoladora - Siento mucho oír eso cariño.

\- Yo preferiría no hablar sobre ello Sra. Langtree.

\- Lo comprendo.

\- Y bueno ... esto ... otra recaudación, pensaba que la ultima había dado para salvar la escuela y más?

\- Oh bueno, los niños la organizaron este concierto para ayudarnos a mi y a Jimmy Brown a pagar nuestra boda.

\- Se van a casar al fin? Es bueno escuchar eso - le sonrió, contenta de oír algo positivo.

\- Oh, gracias querida ¿Y tu? ¿Vendrás?

\- Bueno yo ... no creo poder - respondió insegura jugueteando con la anilla de sujeción de la lampara.

No sabia que contestar realmente, la Bestia le daba permiso para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Pero era realmente seguro para los demás estar con ella, tenía permiso para hacer vida social, eso era cierto, pero podría hacer realmente amigos verdaderos “en lo desconocido” teniendo que mentir constantemente o peor alguien le hablaría si se sabía que era la nueva recolectora de almas de la Bestia. Había intentado ocultar esos pensamientos en el fondo más oscuro de su mente, pero la Sra. Langtree los había vuelto a sacar a la luz.

\- Vendrá Beatrice y su familia ... - interrumpió la mujer estropeando la reflexión interna de Wirt.

\- Beatrice?! - repitió el nombre como si acabara de recordar la existencia de la susodicha.

\- Si, al parecer una bruja la había convertido en un azulejo, me la encontré el otro día y le di una invitación para ella y su familia ¿Sabias que era una humana y no un azulejo?

\- Si ... si lo sabia ...

La mente de Wirt se quedó petrificada, había estado tan ocupada en autocompadecerse de su nueva desdichada condición que no se había parado a pensar en la amiga que tanto la había ayudado. Es cierto que en un principio sus amistad fue un engaño, pero al final ella intentó ayudar y los buenos amigos son los que están allí cuando es necesario ¿No es cierto?. Además si lo pensaba detenidamente por un instante, ella era la única persona sin incluir a Enoch, que sabía que era la nueva leñadora de la Bestia y estaba segura que al igual que el dios de la cosecha ella no la iba a juzgarla por ello. Está claro lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que encontrar Beatrice, necesitaba saber cómo estaba su amiga y ya puestos saber cómo era su aspecto realmente.

La música paró y Wirt se volvió a girar para ver a la profesora - Sra. Langtree sabe usted dónde vive Beatrice y su familia? - pregunto alzando ligeramente la voz.

La maestra se la quedó mirando algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta - Si, su madre me invito a mi y a Jimmy a un taza de té delicioso, está a unas pocas hora de aquí, siguiendo ese sendero - explicó señalando con el dedo un camino entre lo árboles - Es un molino de agua reformado, al parecer lo había medio destruido un bestia salvaje.

Wirt se quedó estupefacta ¿Acaso Beatrice y su familia vivían en el antiguo molino del leñador? ¿Sería ella consciente en donde vivían?

\- Muchas gracias Sra. Langtree ... y bueno sobre la boda ... no puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré acudir y yo lo siento mucho pero tengo algo de prisa, debo marcharme - anuncio alejándose hacia el sendero - Adiós Sra.Langtree! Adiós niños! Pasaré a veros! - se despidió, viendo como los animales y la maestra se despedían de ella con la mano.

Wirt y Jason Funderburker caminaron por el sendero durante unas horas, realmente caminar sin quien hablar era de lo más aburrido. La verdad es que aunque Gregory era algo pesado, tenía que reconocer que le había hecho el viaje más ameno. Mientras caminaba fue reconociendo el terreno lentamente, comenzó a reconocer vagamente algunas cosas del camino, aunque no podía estar segura porque la última vez que pasó por allí había sido de noche.

Finalmente el sonido del río llegó a los oídos de Wirt - Oyes eso Jason? No debemos estar muy lejos

La rana asintió sonriendo en respuesta, para luego saltar fuera del bolso - Jason a donde vas?! - preguntó sobresaltada ante la repentina huida del batracio. Wirt corrió tras los saltos del anfibio que se coló entre los arbustos. Fue una grata sorpresa para la leñadora cuando fuera de los arbustos se encontró el río. “Qué bueno” pensó mientras se agachaba a beber el agua. Realmente el camino había sido cansado y tedioso “Creo que es un buen momento para una parada” discurrió dejando la luz en suelo, para luego sacarse las botas y meter sus cansados pies en el agua.

\- Que fría - se quejó débilmente.

Todo era tan relajante, el agua fresca calmando el dolor de su cansados pies, el tacto húmedo de la hierba bajo sus manos, el sol calentando su cuerpo ligeramente y el leve sonido lejano del croar de Jason era la más relajante que había experimentado en bastante tiempo. Permitió dejar su mente perderse en la calma, después de tanto estrés esto era lo que necesitaba. Pronto sintió que necesita algo más para poder estar realmente en calma, así que sin pensarlo mucho más metió su mano por dentro de su ropa interior, pasó sus dedos por su pubis hasta llegar a sus labios, los acario sintiéndose algo más mojada, enseguida condujo su dedos a su clítoris que empezó a acariciar con vehemencia, mientras condujó su mano libre hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciar su pezón. Se sentía cada vez mejor, su cuerpo comenzó arder, incluso el agua fría en su piés empezó a parecerle caliente.

\- Ahh ... mmm - gimió levemente, se sentía tan cerca del borde.

Bueno y hubiera continuado si no fuera porque alguien la mojo de repente. Rápidamente se quitó la mano de la entrepierna y bajo su falda en busca del culpable. Su cara estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta. Para su suerte el responsable no fue más que un simple perro que intentaba alcanzar a Jason.

\- Uff porque poco - suspiró aliviada.

Algo descolocado y ya sin motivación, se colocó la falda y salió del agua. Soltó un leve bufido molesto mientras se colocaba las botas “¿De dónde ha salido ese perro?” se preguntó mirándolo saltar de un lado a otro mientras recogía la lámpara.

Jason cansado de huir del can dio un gran salto para entrar en su bolso. El perro corrió hacia ella y poso su patas delantera en su falda, a lo Wirt respondió con una caricia en su cabeza, después de todo era tonto enfadarse con un perro por aquello. El animal movió su cola y se arrimo en busca de más cariño. Wirt siguió mimando al can hasta que repentinamente un recuerdo inundó su memoria. Recordó al perro bestia que les ataco a ella y a Greg en el molino del leñador, también recordó cómo el monstruo quedó atrapado en la rueda de agua y gracias a ello pudo expulsar la tortuga de alquitrán con el caramelo que lo había infectado, después de eso el perro volvió a la normalidad y salió huyendo del lugar.

\- Vaya, sin la influencia de la Bestia te ves mejor sabes - dijo sonriendo feliz.

\- Romeo?! Romeo?! Donde estas Romeo?! - se escuchó una voz femenina repentina rompiendo el ambiente tranquilo.

El perro ladró en respuesta reclamando la presencia de su dueña. Wirt se puso en alerta, con tanto personaje loco que había conocido en el insólito lugar, no estaba segura de que debía esperar ahora. Los arbustos se movieron y de entre ellos salió una joven de cabello rojizo ataviada con un vestido azul.

\- Wirt?! - preguntó la joven, viéndola como si hubiera contemplado un fantasma .

\- Nos conocemos? - cuestionó intentado averiguar el nombre de la chica.

\- Wirt, soy yo, soy Beatrice - se presentó con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

\- Beatrice? - sollozo ligeramente de alegría.

Las dos se lanzaron una a los brazos de la otra, la alegría inundó sus corazones y las lágrimas que antes las amenazaban comenzaron a brotar suavemente.

\- Wirt no me creo que seas tu, a pasado tanto tiempo - dijo la pelirroja apartándose para verla mejor.

\- Bueno solo a sido unos pocos días ...

\- Pero qué dices Wirt? Ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos separamos - explico la pelirroja extrañada.

\- Que? Un mes? Pero qué dices? No puede ser solo hace tres días desde ... bueno aquello.

\- No Wirt hace un mes y dos semanas que no se nada de ti.

\- Pero eso no es posible, porque eso quería decir que he dormido por semanas.

\- Dormido? Has estado durmiendo hasta hora? Yo pensé que es que no podías verme - dijo esto último bajando el tono de su voz.

\- El me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras cumpliera mi parte del trato.

\- Lo dices de verdad?

\- Si ...

Y entonces zas, le propinó un un buen golpe en el hombro.

\- Ay! Beatrice pero que haces?!

\- Pero mira que eres tonta! Yo aquí muerta de preocupación y tu durmiendo la mona dios sabe dónde! - se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es que lo hubiera hecho por placer! Y tenías que darme tan fuerte desde luego Beatrice siendo azulejo me parecías más femenina.

\- Oh perdone su majestad la princesa de la feminidad.

Durante un instante las dos se miraron a los ojo y luego se echaron a reír con fuerza. Fue tan agradable para las dos poder reír con sinceridad y sin mentiras de por medio.

\- Te echado de menos Wirt - confesó finalmente la pelirroja.

\- Croak - se hizo notar la rana sacando la cabeza del bolso.

\- Supongo que a ti tambien Jason - se rió la joven sorprendida por la repentina aparición.

Wirt sonrió feliz - Yo tambien te extrañado Beatrice. _Si te das cuenta al amanecer que está nublado es porque el cielo es testigo de cuanto te extrañe._

\- Pff - se rió Beatrice - Eres de lo que no hay.

\- No te gusto, no es de mis mejores obras pero no es para reírse.

\- No, no si me gusto.

El perro que las había estado observando hasta ahora en silencio, empezó a ladrar repentinamente llamando la atención de su ama. Beatrice miró al animal y luego a su alrededor.

\- Oh vaya, tienes razón Romeo se ha hecho tarde - afirmó la pelirroja viendo que empezaba a anochecer.

\- Entonces este perro es tuyo?

\- Oh sí, menudo despiste este es Romeo.

\- Romeo?

\- Si a mi padre le gusta Shakespeare.

La dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué más decirse por unos instantes.

\- Esto ... mmm ... quieres venir a mi casa a cenar? O ... bueno tienes planes con ya sabes? - preguntó Beatrice algo incomoda.

\- Me encantaría, la verdad es que me muero de hambre la última vez que comí fue esta mañana - explicó intentando cortar la tensión que se había formado.

\- Ya verás qué bien cocina mi madre - dijo Beatrice cojiendo de la mano a su amiga y comenzando a guiar por el camino.

Y sin mas preámbulos las dos comenzaron el camino hacia el hogar de la ex familia de azulejos.

**POR FIN PUDE RECONECTAR SIENTO LA ESPERA**


End file.
